1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interfaces in a system using integrated circuit (IC) cards. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for supporting two different IC card standards using a single IC card connector.
2. Description of the Background Art
Integrated circuit (IC) cards, such as smart cards, are used in a variety of consumer electronics devices, including pay TV systems, set top cable television boxes, terrestrial television receivers, satellite television receivers and the like. Two types of IC card are based upon the ISO/7816 standard for conventional IC cards and the NRSS standard for IC cards having high-speed data transfer ports. The current IC card systems comprise a connector that is capable of supporting (or operating as an interface to) only one type of IC card. For example, a connector capable of supporting an ISO/7816 card cannot support a NRSS card, and vice versa. In order to support both types of IC cards, the IC card system would require an additional IC card connector. Therefore, a need exists for an IC card interface capable of supporting ISO/7816 and NRSS cards with a single connector.